16 years and 9 months!
by kataang and makorra
Summary: After defeating Tirtanis Bloom found out she was pregnant with Sky's child. After Sky says something that makes her ran way no one has heard or seen her ever again. What happened to Bloom and her child? Story is better than sounds. BTW I at summaries. Rated T because of later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Skylar pov**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I love pancakes! I snapped open my eyes, which showed my light blue eyes, I got up brushed my short blond hair, brushed my teeth and got my clothes on. I was wearing a blue t-shirt with a black skull on it(I added that for design)and blue jeans. I ran downstairs and startled my mom

"Oh Skylar do we have to go through this everyday?" Mom said.

"I just can't help it mom I just really love pancakes!" I said sitting down.

"Ha! Alight here you go. When you're done come outside we'll have to train some more fairy forms." Mom said heading outside to the backyard.

Let me tell you a little about myself, my name is Skylar I'm 15 years old and I'm an enchantix fairy and my mom, well her name is Bloom, the runaway princess of Domino. After finding out she was pregnant she well kinda let without a trace to where she was. the reason she left was because my father who is king Sky of Erakylion(how awesome is that!)said to my mom that he didn't need any distractions right now right in her face! I guess training to be king of a planet is really stressful-I was caught off of my thoughts when the door bell ranged. I went to go answer it. Not to my surprise it was my three best friends'.

" Heyo!" Tyler, Ally(short for Allison), and Kate yelled at the same time.

"Heyo!" I yelled back. Let me give you a who's who in our little group. Tyler is the HOTTEST guy who I ever met! Oh my God did I just say that?! No Skylar he has a girlfriend. She's ten times prettier than I am plus she has a beautiful name. Cassandra. Anyway Ally is the math geek in the group and always gets everything right(It sometimes gets annoying), And Kate is the fashionista in the group. Black goes with everything this blue stripes are out this! One time I almost but tape on her mouth just to get her to shut up!

"Skylar we should go or else we'll be exactly 6.8 seconds late. Ally said.

"Alright let's go!" I said putting on my shoes and grabbing my school stuff. "Bye mom love ya!" I yelled.

"Bye sweetie!" She yelled back.

well anyway who am I in the group might you ask. Well I'm the fairy in the group but Shh they don't know that.

* * *

** Good or bad pls review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-_- Who cares I'm gonna post the second chapter. And also because I forgot to say I own nothing except for Skylar, Ally Kate future characters. **

* * *

**Skylar pov**

As we were walking to school I notice what my best friends were wearing. Tyler was wearing a plain white t-shirt, black pants, pair of sneakers he had his dark hair spiked up and had emrald green eyes that could just make you melt. Ally had a blue shirt that said E=Mc2, and pink pants to match her pink glasses(She does't need them but she says it ups her IQ by 40 points)and a pair of sneakers. Kate was wearing a blue designer jacket, a pink shirt that said Peace, Love, and Shop, a pair of blue pants, and a black designer purse. Yep just an average day.

* * *

**Yep I'm stopping here for today. -_- $orry**


	3. Chapter 3

I want to say 2 things I'm going to write anyways,and also I am very random deal with it! Volcano! I own nothing. (I wish)

* * *

**Skylar**** pov**

Oh I can't believe none of my best friends said anything yet. How could they forget! My birthday it tomorrow! I am going to be 16! We've been talking about it since three months ago! Mom said I could have a small party which I don't mind after all money doesn't grow on trees-

"Skylar? Hellooo? Anyone home?!" Kate said.

"What? Oh sorry I must have been lost in my own train of thoughts." I said

"Aw come on we know what you're thinking, you think we forgot your b day." Tyler said.

"Was it THAT obvious?" I said, man my best friends know me well.

"Duh of course! What kind of best friends would we be if we didn't know what little Skylar was thinking of?" Ally teased.

"Great ones." I said.

"Ouch." Tyler said.

"Ha ha very funny, so anyway what are we going to do tomorrow? Oh, I know let's paint each others nails!" Kate decided.

"Um no, how about video games?" Ally suggested.

"Yeah that sounds awesome!" I said maybe a little too loud.

"Whoa calm down, yeah I just got God of War 3." Tyler said.

"Aw man, we never get to do what I want." Kate fumed.

"Well it is Skylar's birthday if she want video games then we play video games." Ally said to Kate who was not happy.

"Well here we are, prison." I said.

"Oh don't be silly! I happen to love school." Ally said.

-Hi it's Volcano, time skip volcano-

_The next day at 12:50 am_

**"**Whoa, is it already that late!?" Ally said.

"Yes it is but you are all welcome to stay over if you all would like to." Mom said walking to the living room where we were.

"Oh thank you Bloom." Both Ally and Kate said.

"I think I just might go-" Tyler said but I cut him off.

"No! Please stay over!" I begged.

"Fine." Tyler said while sighing.

"Yay!" Ally, Kate, and I yelled.

After everyone was asleep, which wasn't long, mom called me into the kitchen.

"Skylar I think it's time you met your father." Mom said.

"What! Mom I don't want to meet him! And anyways it's not like we can go knock on his doorstep!" I refuse to meet him, I will not meet him!

"Skylar please don't say that, ever since you were little you always wanted to meet him." Mom pleaded.

"Well that is when I found out I was the reason you left! How could he like me if I am the reason you left?" I said while fighting the tears.

"Is that what you think? Skylar you are not the reason I left-" Mom began.

"Well it kinda feels like it!" I yelled.

"Look, I left because of your father. If anything he's to blame. I just think you are finally old enough to meet him." Mom said.

"Fine, when do get to meet him, and how?" I said finally giving in.

"I'll figure something later, right now you better go to sleep." Mom said.

"Okay, but next time don't drop a bomb like that on me before I go to sleep." I said while giving her a hug.

"Allright, goodnight."

"Goodnight mom."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi sorry it took me so long I am having major problems with my 'friend'. Enough with all the boredom on with the story! I own nothing.**

* * *

**Bloom pov**

I have to make a few phone calls, but wait, who am I going to call? It has been 16 years my friends phone numbers aren't going to be the same! Maybe I could write a letter? Yeah a letter would work.

**Skylar pov**

After my friends left, I turned on my I Pod. "Let's see, what song" I said out loud. "Oh yes! This song!" I said excited.

" Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be, but baby I've been, I've been praying hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars." I sang out loud.

I went on until the song was over. After that I went in the internet on my IPod, I wanted to learn more about my dad. After awhile I finally found something on him.

"What? That's all there is!" I yelled, growled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know he's the king of Erakylion!" I yelled, once again. Then a link came up. "Wait, what's this?" I said with confusion.

"Oh, oh, wow. They made a special holiday for my mom?" I said.

"It's in five day's! Maybe we could surprise them or something, and it's at Solaria." I said.

Should I tell mom? No, maybe when the time is right.

**Bloom pov**

I guess I'll have to write a letter, but I wantto know Skylar's thoughts.

"Skylar!" I called.

"Yeah mom?" She said, running into my room.

"Tell me everything you know about Solaria." I said.

"Oh, um, are you sure?" Skylar replied.

"You're not telling me something, what is it?" I asked, said.

"Um..um...um..well you see...um" She started.

"Skylar." I said in a demanding voice.

"They made a holiday for you and it is in five days from now and the king is Brandon and the queen is Stella and had two kids that are twins named Star and Brandon the second." Skylar said without taking a breath.

"And I was thinking we could go visit them you know by surprise. It's an open invite." She continued.

"Well I guess we could go..." I started. I guess it is better than a letter.

"Hey. Hey! Where's Ukie?" Skylar said almost freaking out. Ukie was Kiko's daughter and Skylar's pet.

"Ukie! Ukie! Ukie on the count of three I want you to come out-ahh." Skylar said as Ukie jumped out into her. Then Kiko jumed out from out under the bed.

"Ta-da!" Kiko said. Kiko is what you might call a widow. Sadly the mother died when Ukie was three months old.

"So are we going?" Skylar asked.

"Why not?" I replied.

"Yes! Ur, um I mean cool." Skylar said trying to be smooth, but I know she's really excited deep down.

* * *

**Well here you go, and sorry I just had to put one of my favorite songs ever. One Republic Counting stars is AWESOME!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hello people of this world I am back! Oh and thank you kellym01 for giving me a great idea! :)**

* * *

Everyone at Magix was living their every day lives. Queen Stella and King Brandon were ruling Solaria side by side with their two twin children: Star and Brandon the second.

King Sky is ruling Erakylion by himself, though he was dating someone she turned out to be a gold digger.

Musa and Riven are now happily married, but at times they get into fights now and then the only things holding them together are Mimi their fifteen year old daughter and another one on the way.

Flora and Heila are engaged and have a fourteen year old daughter named Violet and a five-year old son named Scott.

Layla and Roy are currently dating, but Roy plans to propose very soon.

Tecna and Timmy are engaged and are hoping to have a baby after the wedding.

"Is everything ready for the party?" Stella asked her servant.

"Everything is ready my queen."

"Good every thing has to be perfect." Stella said.

"Of course my queen."

"Mom I can't decide! Yellow or orange dress?" Star asked.

"The yellow."

"Thanks mom! You're a life saver." Star said running out of the ball room.

Today was the sixteenth anniversary of Bloom's disappearance and Stella was going to make sure everything was perfect for her old best friend.

"Hey Stella." Musa said walking into the ball room.

"Hey musa. How's the pregnancy going?"

"Same old same old. Morning sickness, headaches, etc." Musa explain.

"Don't I know the feeling." Stella said.

"Wow the ball room looks amazing!" Musa exclaimed.

"I know and it was all done my me." Stella said proud of herself.

"Okay Stella don't get too cocky."

-TIME SKIP TO THE ANNIVERSARY-

SKYLAR POV

We entered the ball room, man was this place packed. A lot of people must really miss my mom. Oh great another reason to feel guilty.

"Mom this is weird. No one knows it's really you." I whispered into her ear.

"Maybe that's a good thing." She said.

Just then the doors swung open and an announcer started speaking. "King Sky of Erakylion has arrived."

"Mom...is that...is that dad?" I asked.

"Indeed it is."

I couldn't believe my eyes. A tear rolled down my right eye.

"Go say hi to him." Mom said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I love you mom." I said as ran to dad.

Then, _Boom!_

BLOOM POV

Boom! I saw Skylar fall. She was shot with magic.

Gasps were heard.

"Skylar!" I yelled.

"Why celebrate someone who is probably dead by now?" A voice said.

Wait I know that voice. Diaspro!

Diaspro continued to shooting at people.

"Diaspro!" Sky yelled.

Skylar was getting up. Diaspro saw this and shot her again.

"Skylar!" I yelled again.

"Mom!" Skylar yelled.

"Shut up!" Diaspro yelled.

"Diaspro you shot her one more time you'll be sorry!" I yelled.

"Whoops!"Diaspro said as she shot Skylar one more time.

"That's it! Bloom transform!" I yelled.

"Hu? What?" Everyone including Diaspro said.

"Bloom fairy of the Dragon flame!" I yelled.

"Bloom?" Sky asked.

"You hurt my daughter! Now I hurt you! Dragon heart!"

Just with that one hit Diaspro fell and the guards came to arrest her.

I rushed to Skylar. "Skylar! Are you okay!" I yelled.

Tears were streaming down her eyes. "Thank you mom!"

"Skylar l'd anything for you. You know that."

I was too focused on Skylar that I didn't realize people were staring.

"Bloom?" Sky asked.

"Hello sky. Long time no see." I said.

I helped Skylar up.

"Hello." Skylar said.

"Sky we need to talk in private." I said.

We walked by my old friends, all looked hurt and confused. We went to a room where we could talk.

"Okay talk." Sky said.

"Sky this is your daughter." I said.

"My what! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Hey! Don't you dare yell at my mom like that! It's not her fault you had no time for me!" Skylar scolded.

"What are talking about?"

"I'm talking about when you said you had no time any distractions!" Skylar yelled now with her blood boiling.

"What? Bloom you ran away because of what I said?" Sky asked.

"You said you didn't have time for anything a baby would make it worse." I explained.

"But Bloom you had to raise her all by yourself."

"I didn't raise her by myself. I had My mom and dad help.

"Um, her, she? You know my name is Skylar right?" Skylar pointed out.

"Skylar?" Sky asked.

"It was the closest name I could think of." I said

"Bloom I'm sorry for what I said I didn't think this would happen." Sky said.

"I accept your apology, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Skylar I'm truly sorry I wasn't able to be there for you."

Skylar sighed. " I guess I accept your apology, but correct me if I'm wrong, but mom there's a room full of people who are also filled with questions."

" Right we better go explain all this." Sky said.

"Wait! You're King of Erakylion right?" Skylar asked.

"Right." Sky replied.

"So, does that kinda makes me princess of Erakylion?"

" I guess so." Sky said

"Ugh! I spent my whole life hating princesses and now I am one." Skylar complained as she walked out of the room.

"Tomboy?" Sky asked me.

"Let's just say I had to pay her twenty dollars to wear that dress."


End file.
